User blog:Cfp3157/Pokémon Tournament: Marshal D. Fitzgerald vs. Ken Fukusaki
Marshal D. Fitzgerald, '''famous author searching for inspiration vs. '''Ken Fukusaki, '''the teenager seeking vengeance against his father's killers Intro "Where is the host?" Ken Fukusaki walked impatiently around the lobby, while Marshal wrote casually in his journal. "Impatient, rash, broody...I like this design. Do you mind if use you as a character?" Fukusaki gave a humorless laugh. "Sure thing, boss. I want a hand in writing the dialogue, though." The two men laughed, and a screen displayed the face of their now familiar host. "I've got to study for my finals. Just go fight each other." The two men awkwardly walked outside, where lumps of hail harshly landed in front of them. Marshal D. Fitzgerald Hailing from the Kalos Region, Marshal was born into a lower-middle class family with not much to their names. This left with aspirations to become something more than simple folk and he began to dedicate himself to the teachings of others. He particularly felt deeply passionate for reading and writing as they were often the most available ways to gain knowledge and practical skills from. He'd often read within the woods as a way to keep his mind at ease and near other creatures he hoped to have inspire him. During this period of time he'd also take up Pokemon training as a way to keep his mind at ease and held battling as a hobby of his alongside his reading and writing. After finishing his schooling, he'd take writing on as a full time job and began writing short stories that brought him a steady flow of income until his first major story broke into the market. The Ballad Of Nights became extremely popular among readers and critics thus bringing Marshal to finally accomplishing his dream of becoming a major author, he'd continue the series before ultimately ending the series with its third installment. |-|Ulysses= Ulysses is most passionate about battle and sees it as a way of life to achieve glory. Because of this he often sees eye to eye with Kaiser as a fellow dreamer for belief in greater glory. Focusing on the belief of bettering himself to achieve said dreams alongside his rival Kaiser despite one of his wishes is defeat him through combat. Most likely to be seen training and often seen as the biggest dreamer of the group. '''Basic Info *Name: Ulysses *Species: Volcarona *Type: Fire/Bug *Ability: Swarm **Powers up Bug-type moves when weak on health *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal that regenerate a small portion of health Moves: *'Quiver Dance:' Ulysses does a small dance, increasing her special attack, defense, and speed. *'Bug Buzz:' Ulysses emits red soundwaves that do damage and lower defense. *'Hidden Power:' Ulysses launches brown, mud-colored orbs at the target from within herself. It does Ground-type damage. *'Fiery Dance:' Cloaked in flames, Ulysses flaps its wings and small embers are launched at the enemy. This may also raise Special attack. *'Roost:' Ulysses lands on the ground to take a rest, restoring a significant portion of health. *'Light Screen:' Ulysses' wings glow blue, and a barrier to protect against special attack is put upon the team. |-|Carnegie= The most quiet member of the group as he rarely interacts with many others beyond that of what he considers his family. Seen as the most serious of the group who believes that there is little need for taking advantage of the pleasures of life. This tends to make his own personality clash with that of Kaiser due to their vast differences in ideology. Of course, this has granted him the ability of observation to maximize its effectiveness and he can often be spotted staring at others. Basic Info *Name: Carnegie *Species: Metagross *Type: Steel/Psychic *Ability: Clear Body **Stats cannot be lowered *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a leftover meal, these heal a small portion of the user's health. Moves: *'Earthquake:' Carnegie plants his claws into the ground, and a tremor shakes the entire battlefield. *'Reflect:' Carnegie's X-plate glows pink, and a barrier to protect against physical attacks is put upon the team. *'Stealth Rock:' Carnegie slams his claws into the ground, and jagged rocks surround the target. Whenever a Pokemon is swapped in, these rocks attack them. *'Psychic:' Carnegie's entire body glows blue, and he lifts the target up and throws them. *'Zen Headbutt:' Carnegie glows a bluish-white, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to cause them to possibly flinch. *'Grass Knot:' Carnegie digs his claws into the ground, and a small knot of grass appears to trip the foe. |-|Merlin= Merlin is often identified as the oldest of the group of Pokemon and due to this is the wisest. Seen as the most reclusive of the group and often mediating which makes him the most calm and least prone to showing anger and maintains a stoic appearance. He takes time to study his surroundings and analyze them as a way to gain further knowledge. Basic Info *Name: Merlin *Species: Alakazam *Type: Psychic *Ability: Magic Guard **Cannot take indirect damage *Item: Alakazite **Allows Merlin to evolve into Mega Alakazam Moves: *'Charge Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow yellow, and he launches a bolt of high-powered electricity at the foe. *'Shadow Ball:' Merlin forms a ball of shadowy energy, and launches it at the foe. *'Psyshock:' Merlin's spoons glow blue, and he launches a blob of psychic energy at the target. *'Hidden Power:' Merlin's spoons glow white, and orbs of light blue energy from within him are launched at the target. This attack does Ice damage. *'Recover:' Merlin glows yellow, and a significant portion of his health is restored. *'Signal Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow rainbow colors, and he launches an odd beam at the target. |-|Gatsby= Marshal's first Pokemon and his closest companion as seen through their interactions with each other. Often seen as the most theatrical of the group due to his creativity that he gained from helping Marshal's writing as a source of inspiration for his first novel. Prideful about his combat prowess and his own relation to his master, he is seen as naturally being talented in his skills. Basic Info: *Name: Gatsby *Species: Greninja *Type: Water/Ghost *Ability: Protean **Allows Gatsby to change to the type of the move he's using. *Item: Expert Belt **Moves that are super-effective do extra damage Moves: *'Surf:' Gatsby creates a wave, and he launches the wave over the entire battlefield. *'Ice Beam:' Gatsby forms a beam of ice in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Dark Pulse:' Gatsby forms a beam of darkness in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Extrasensory:' Gatsby forms a beam of psychic energy in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Grass Knot:' Gatsby reaches into the ground, and a thread of grass forms to trip the opponent. *'Spikes:' Gatsby forms several ninja throwing spikes and throws them around the foe. Whenever a new Pokemon enters the field, those spikes when they land. |-|Kaiser= Kaiser is one of the most adventurous of his team and perhaps the biggest dreamer of his team who often sets many goals for himself in order to achieve them. He takes much pride in himself and his accomplishments and seeks to inspires others through his actions and abilities as a combatant. This pride has caused him to regret little even his great mistakes as he accepts them and stays true to himself. He is the most jovial of the group and laughs the loudest out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Kaiser *Species: Garchomp *Type: Dragon/Ground *Ability: Rough Skin **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him *Item: Rocky Helmet **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him Moves: *'Outrage:' Kaiser roars, and he attacks the target endlessly until he becomes confused. *'Earthquake:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing a tremor that shakes the entire battlefield. *'Stone Edge:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Dragon Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows purple, and he slashes at the target. *'Shadow Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows black, and he slashes at the target. *'Swords Dance:' Kaiser crosses his claws, and his speed, attack, and special attack increase. |-|Mattilda= Mattilda is the fun-loving out of Marshal's team and often seen as the most curious and eager of the group. She is often seen flying around seeking to entertain herself with new experiences and people. In battle she does display some of these traits such as her happiness and child-like glee it is unknown whether this is from just joy from battling or she is naturally happy considering what kind of Pokemon she is. She does follows Marshal's orders with precision despite this. Most likely to get in trouble out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Mattilda *Species: Togekiss *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Serene Grace **The chance of additional effects happening is increased. *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal, these gradually increase health over time. Moves: *'Roost:' Mattilda lands for a rest, restoring a significant portion of her health. *'Air Slash:' Mattilda launches several circles of solidified at the target, doing damage. *'Aura Sphere:' Mattilda focuses every fiber of her soul into a single blue orb, launching the attack at her foe. *'Nasty Plot:' Mattilda puts her finger to her chin and forms a plan, increasing her special attack. *'Heal Bell:' Mattilda makes a soothing noise that heals her allies of any status affliction. *'Thunder Wave:' Mattilda flaps her wings, and a wave of electrocmagnetic force hits the target. This paralyzes them. Ken Fukusaki Ken Winterson born to a Goldenrod native and an undercover police officer investigating Team Rocket. He was born in Celadon when his father was doing some work. He spent most of his childhood traveling around various regions of the world, making little attempt to make friends or get close to others. Despite his education being somewhat limited, he still holds a genius level intellect from studying on his own and doing various other activities. But one day during a visit in Mahagony Town when he was nine, his father was killed by Team Rocket when he spotted their secret base under a store. The criminals responsible were apprehended and sentenced by the police. This left a deep scar in Ken and his mother for many years and a personal grudge from the Winterson family to Team Rocket sparked. They settled in Petalburg Town, with Ken recieved an education while most of his friends went off to become Pokemon trainers. He graduated with top honors in his class and was set to go to a university. But when he came home to find three unknown men with masks in his home, armed with pistols, surrounding a bloody figured that turned out to be his mother's corpse. Using the blackout caused by the rainstorm to his advantage, Ken managed to subdue the men thanks to his self defense skills taught to him by a friend of his father, Officer Kazuo Maebara. After his mother's funeral, Ken sunk into a deep depression, and distraught over his loss so much he shelled himself into his own "bubble". After going through his closet he found a wooden box with "To My Beloved Son, Ken - Dad" carved into it. He opened it to find police files of the Team Rocket members he was investigating and his father's New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Worse though, the prisons that the Team Rocket members who killed his parents were incarcerated in, were broken into and now they're free. After approaching Maebara with the information, he decided to indirectly help him. He told him an officer's laptop that was filled with info he would want. It was said that he left it at a bus station as a dead drop. After receiving the laptop, Ken went on an adventure with one goal: find those responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though the adventure has got him mixed up with other crime syndicates, he has stilled pulled through. |-|Killer Croc= Bio: When he started his adventure, Fukusaki was given a Totodile by his father for his eight birthday. He's been with him since day one and has never left his side. Croc is usually very kind and very nice to other people and Pokemon. They share a special bond matched by very few Pokemon and trainers. Basic Information: *Name: Killer Croc *Species: Feraligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent **When weak on health, Blastoise's attacking ability increases. *Item: Scope Lens **A lens for scoping out weak points, thus increasing the Pokemon's chance at inflicting critical hits. Moves: *'Waterfall:' Killer Croc rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible speed. May cause target to flinch. *'Ice Punch:' Killer Croc's claws glow an icy bright blue, and he slashes the target. May cause target to freeze. *'Slash:' Killer Croc lunges at the target and swings his claws at the target. *'Crunch:' Killer Croc pins the target to the ground, before viciously biting them. *'Giga Impact:' Killer Croc roars, becoming surrounded in an orange/purple aura. He then tackles the target with extreme force. The attack is so powerful Killer Croc must rest. *'Earthquake:' Killer Croc slams his tail into the ground, causing a shockwave to begin underneath the target. |-|Fists O' Fury= When visiting the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, Ken was given a choice between a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee. He saw the Hitmonlee as too violent for him and chose the Hitmonchan. The Hitmonchan is rather headstrong but tough nonetheless. He nicknamed him after his favorite film. Basic Information: *Name: Fists O' Fury *Species: Hitmonchan *Type: Fighting *Ability: Iron Fist **Boosts the power of punching moves *Item: Muscle Band **A headband that greatly improves the power of physical attacks. Moves: *'Brick Break:' Fists O' Fury's fists glow black, and he swings with enough force to break psychic barriers. *'Thunder Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fists spark with electricity, and he swings the electrified fist at the target. May cause the target to become paralyzed. *'Rock Slide:' Fists O' Fury slams his fist into the ground, causing several boulders to launch into the air in the target's direction. *'Mach Punch:' Fists O' Fury's fist glows a bright red, and he becomes so fast he seems to vibrate. He lunges at the target, launching a single jab into their face. *'Strength:' Fists O' Fury takes both fists together. He attacks the target, swinging the two fists together in a hammer punch full force. *'Bulk Up:' Fists O' Fury takes a few jabs into the air, followed by assuming a protective combat stance. |-|Elefun= When he was young, Ken found an Phanphy in the morning and decided to take him in after he saw that no one would take care of him. Elefun is very lazy, but tough and thoughtful. *Name: Elefun *Species: Donphan *Type: Ground *Ability: Sand Veil **The Pokemon's evasiveness is increased during a Sandstorm. *Item: Quick Claw **A jagged claw, this item boosts the speed of a Pokemon. Moves: *'Rollout:' Elefun rolls into a tight ball, then quickly gains momentum by spinning. He the rolls into the target, dealing damage until he decelerates. *'Curse:' Elefun stumbles for a short moment, glowing a dim purple. Elefun then stands straighter and stronger then before, his attack and defense increased despite loss of speed. *'Iron Tail:' Elefun's tail glows white, and he swings it at the target. *'Dig:' Elefun spins in a circle, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust clears, a hole appears where Elefun once stood. Elefun will emerge from the ground suddenly, spinning still, to tackle the target. *'Rock Polish:' Elefun's tusks and claws glow white, and Elefun becomes significantly faster. *'Scary Face:' Elefun snorts and bares its tusks, intimidating the target. |-|LitLeolab= A Pyroar Ken found as a Litleo when his investigation was thrown off when he captured and dropped off in the Kalos region, this Pyroar is brave and cunning, outsmarting his opponents in desperate situations. He named this Pokemon after a certain Deadliest Fiction Admin. Basic Information: *Name: LitLeolab *Species: Pyroar *Type: Fire/Normal *Ability: Moxie **LitLeolab's attack is increased after it defeats an opponent. *Item: Charcoal **The power of fire-type moves is increased. 'Moves: *'Hyper Beam:' LitLeolab's mane glows dark orange, and he launches an extremely powerful beam from his mouth. The beam is so powerful it requires a rest before LitLeolab can move again. *'Flamethrower:' LitLeolab's mane glows a light orange, and a torrent of flames appears from his mouth. *'Strength:' LitLeolab's mane glows white, and he pounces at the target while swinging her paws. *'Solarbeam:' LitLeolab's mane glows yellow, and he glows bright yellow. From there, he releases a powerful yellow beam powered by the sun. *'Return:' LitLeolab tackles the target, slamming them into the ground. *'Sunny Day:' LitLeolab fires a beam of light into the air, causing all clouds to disperse and an intense sunlight take the field. |-|Phantom= Bio: When Ken was left for dead in a field in Sinnoh, a Budew came to his aid and got him help. After that, he took the Pokemon with him when Ken saved him from some Team Plasma members. Despite Phantom's rash nature, he still acts very calm in situations. Basic Information: *Name: Phantom *Species: Roserade *Type: Poison/Grass *Ability: Poison Point **Foes that attack Phantom physically may become poisoned. *Item: Rose Incense **The power of Grass-type moves is increased. Moves: *'Energy Ball:' Phantom creates a ball of nature energy between her hands, and launches the attack at the target. *'Toxic:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and Phantom throws sludge at the target. The target is then severely poisoned. *'Leech Seed:' Phantom reaches her hands into the ground, and roots fill the battlefield. These roots wrap around the target, draining their health and restoring a partial bit of Phantom's. *'Sludge Bomb:' Phantom's hands glow purple, and several large blobs of mud fly at the target. *'Double Team:' Phantom crosses her arms, and five different clones of Phantom appear. Whenever Phantom attacks, the clones perform the attack as a group, before disappearing just as she lands the blow. *'Shadow Ball:' Phantom puts her hands together, and a dark, shadowy blob appears. She then launches the blob at the target. |-|Art= Bio: After meeting an old artist in the forest, he was given a Dratini which was named "Art". The young Dratini proved to be weak but grew stronger and stronger. Art as a Dragonite has shown to have well drawing skills, and sometimes draws other Pokemon. Basic Information: *Name: Art *Species: Dragonite *Type: Dragon/Flying *Ability: Inner Focus **The Pokemon cannot flinch in combat. *Item: Dragon Fang **This item increases the power of Dragon-type moves. Moves: *'Dragon Claw:' Art's claws glow blue, and he flies at the target. Art then slashes the target with these large claws. *'Fly:' Art takes the air, disappearing behind some clouds. A few moments later, he reappears and slams into the target. *'Reflect:' Art's eyes glow pink, and a yellow barrier forms around him and his teammates. While the barrier is active, the damage from physical attacks is decreased. *'Rest:' Art takes a moment, landing after remaining in the air. He immediately sleeps, regaining all his health and removing status ailments. *'Thunder Wave:' Art roars at the target, the soundwave laced with small electricity fragments. If the soundwave hits the target, it does no damage but causes paralysis. *'Dragon Dance:' Art roars, becoming coated with blue energy. Art's stats are increased from there, and the blue energy goes away. Notes *Default weather; Hail. *The battle will continue until one or both trainers have no Pokemon left to fight with him. *Pokemon will fight in tabber order. Vote on the battlefield Lava Ice Rock Water Lava Field.png|Lava Ice Field.jpg|Ice Rock Field.png|Rock Water Field.png|Water Category:Blog posts